descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Fiore
Character Profile Name Kyle Fiore Faction Rank Sith Apprentice Affiliation The Sith Imperium Y'Sadian Royalty Aliases Kyle St. Albans Princess Kyle Fiore Age Nineteen Species 1/2 Human 1/2 Y'Sadian Height 5'3" Weight 105 lbs. Eye Color Glowing red Hair Color Fire red Birthworld Y'Sad Involvement No one currently Children No one yet Father Elias Fiore Mother Leentje Fiore Siblings Namric Fiore Sienne Fiore Aaralyn Fiore Serithia Monteverdi Kai Monteverdi Koran St. Albans Masters 1 Sith Master Neav Draclau Alita Velos Students No one yet Kyle Fiore was born as the second to last child to the king and queen of Y'Sad. On the very day she was born, she was stolen from her family by a Sith Mistress and put at the doorstep of the Y'Sadian orphanage. Kyle grew up as Kyle St. Albans knowing she came from an important feeling, based on the size of her developing wing, and began to hate her parents for not wanting her at the age seven when she cut off her wings. As a child she discovered she could communite with animals and at the age of eight, ordering a wild one to attack a small boy that was bothering he rin the orphange. At the age of fifteen, Kyle ran away from the orphange and soon met her first Sith Master who began training her in the SIth aways and building her hate against the Jedi of the galaxy. Kyle was thought to believe in the old ways of the Sith and still follows them in a way even though now she is now the member of the New Sith Empire. She watched her Master be murdered by a Jedi during a conflict between the two. At the age of seventeen, was discovered by a member of the Y'Sadian court and brought back to Y'Sad. She didn't believe him at first when he told her that she was indentical to the youngest child of the king and queen but she was able to see this when she met face to face with the other girl. Origins Kyle is a member of th Y'Sadian royality and the Fiore family. This isn't something she's known her entire life and she still doesn't accept it. She considers herself a Sith first and formost. She shows a lot of attidude, especially to her twin sister whom she actually does hate for being given the better life while she was denied it. Even though her parents keep insisting, Kyle still doesn't believe that they had no idea that there were two girls born that night. She's been given lessons similiar to the ones Aara grew up to, to start acting like a Princess but she denies them most of the time. Testimony '' "Ah, yes, Kyle. I remember her. I was actually the one to find her in front of the orphinage one cold night. She was just left there, covered in a blanket. But it was sure right there she was Y'Sadian. The red eyes, the sharp teeth, the wings in development. I was sure. It such a sad thing for someone to do what they did but I liked to think that her parents did it for the best, perhaps because they couldn't afford for her.'' Well, from the very beginning she was very different from the rest of the children. She wasn't very sociable, she tended to be on her own. She'd talk to them, and to us, but she that was very little. But my theory of her parents not being able to provide for her was discarted as soon as her wings begin to develop. Her wings were larger then the rest of the children and I think she even understood why that was. But she did favor animals. They seemed to find her whenever she separated from the group. Quite scary creatures, I'd never seen them so close to people. Yet with her, they were as house trained pets. And there was this one time, oh, I will never forget. A small boy, Petry, who was always trying to be around her was, perhaps annoying her. He kept talking to her, calling her to play with him. But Kyle kept staring into the animal. And the animal was staring back at her. It seemed as if the two were mentally debating. And then the beast attacked the boy. We barely saved him. And the poor child got permenant scars over his face and torzo. Kyle St. Albans left the orphinage upon turning fifteen. She could have stayed until she was was mature enough though she could have stayed there longer if she chose. I don't know what had happened to her after she left the orpinage, expect that she left Y'Sad quickly after that. Hopefully, she has resolved her anger and has found some peace of mind in the following years. She was an incredibly bright child and having been the one to find her, I've always had a special bond towards her, which sadly was never returned. I do hope fo the best for her." Biography Orphanage One of the attending women found a small girl at the doorstep and took her in, not knowing anything about the child's origin expect that she was born on the very planet based on the wings, the teeth and the eyes which were a characteristic of Y'Sadian children. The girl would grow up in the same orhanage, specially cherished by the woman that had found her. Slowly, her wings developed, straightened out, her red eyes glowed strongly red. However, despite her strength growing, so was her loneliness. Kyle St. Albans, called this way by the woman that had found her, did not belong there. And she knew this. She didn't know where she belonged but this was not the place she could or would ever call home. She also started to develop a feeling of hate for the other children that liked the orphanage. The truth was, Kyle thought she was better them they were. Most of the children barely had any wings, while hers were little over the size of a medium for a child. She was a very smart child and she learned quickly that it was a ranking proof. And knowing hers were bigger then on most of them made her believe she was better then they were. She tended to play on her own, keep away from them. But while she separated herself from human beings as much as she could, she found that different when animals would come to her. They seemed to be drawn to her for some reason, the meaner they were, the more they wanted to be close to her. And if that wasn't odd enough for her guardians, she wasn't the least bit scared of them. But when other children tried to come close to her, the animals would attack them. One of her patrons would later swear that they once saw her staring intensivly into a cat like beast when a boy was trying to her get attention before the animal attacked the child. Seventh Birthday It was when Kyle turned seven, or did by the birthday she was given in the orphanage that things changed completely. It was not only the first year she was able to fly with her fully developed wings but also the first time she actually find the courage to try it. So much as it was the happiest day of her life, it was also the worst. The happiness was perhaps too much for the child but still she couldn't stop herself. She began imagining her family. She imagined her mother, have fire red hair and red eyes just like she did, with beautiful white wings, a family, with a kind and loving smile. She imagined her father's face, his forehead like hers. Her parents, in her head, were so beautiful. So perfect and so loving in her mind that when she was called for supper, she lost the thought and was brought back to the really, which upset her a great deal. It was the day Kyle Stl. Albans discarded her thought that she was better from all the other children based on her wing size. Not just that. Later, in the night, she sneaked out of her bed and headed to the kitchen where she cut out her wings. It was long, and incredibly painful but when she was done,s he had white feathers hanging out of her back. When the damage was already done, her patrons did the best to take out the remaining feathers. She was taken to surgery to a small hospital when done, she was left with two small bones reaching out her body. The skin would heal and she would later only be able to see and feel two lumps on her back. It was hard sleeping on the at first but she learned to live with it. Not much happened in her later teen life. She continued to live distant from the rest of the children. She was educated ass much as it was possible in the orphinage and continued befriending animals over humans. When she turned seventeen, she left the orphanage and with it Y'Sad. She refused to be on the same planet on which she grew up on. She traveled on different planets. Often on less populated then more. The Old Man It was only two years ago that she came across a mysterius man. It was actually more sure to say that he came across her. She'd been playing outside of a small tavern with a small animal, watching it, silently making it do tricks when an old man walked up to her and sat beside her. Kyle didn't like that. He sat too close to her. Instensivly focusing on the animal, it suddenly jumped to attack the man's face but stopped in mid air when the man raised his hand towards it. The animal remained hovering above the ground for only a second longer before the man twisted his wrist a bit and it fell to the floor - dead. Despite the previous anger of someone taking her space, she found herself facinated by the man killed the animal she had made a connection to. She might of felt a bit grief for the animal but her amazement was far too strong. He spoke to her shortly, told her she had something. She was special, not unique but special. He also told her she needed to be trained in her specialness to grow, to learn more. He told her where she could find those like her, told her about the Siths. But before he left, he also told her that they were not the only ones, but there were those that blindly followed and believed their duty was to protect. kyle wanted to do with serving and protecting. She hungered for more, for power. She wanted all that he told her about prior to the last knowledge. Left alone, she hesitated. The Royal Family Kyle spent some time alone before. She studied what little she could find about the ancient Sith ways and tried to make up her mind on whether to join the Sith or not. It was a day like any in that period that a man approached her, with matching red eyes and addressed her as Princess Aaralyn. She ignored him. He called her that again and insisted on where Soloman was. She had no idea what he was talking about. When he insisted again, Kyle drew out her lightsaber and positioned it quickly in a manner in which she could cut his head off with it. The man quickly understood that this was not the one he was referring to so he kept explain who this Princess Aaralyn was. Kyle just kept staring at him. She would blink only when told that she was the spitting image of the girl. Expect that she had wings. He offered to take her to Y'Sad to prove to her what he meant. Kyle accepted only due to curiosity of their being someone who looked like her. He had a small wessel of his own with a symbol she remembered seeing on Y'Sad when she was a younger. Upon arriving to Y'Sad he first alerted the Royal Palace that he would need to presence of the king, queen and their youngest. Kyle's first instint that it was some kind of set up. So when she put the lightsaber to his neck again, he explained that these were the girl's parents and the girl herself. This was when she realized that she appereantly looked like the daughter of the king and queen of Y'Sad. She still didn't believe him that she resembled this Princess Aaralyn. Not until she lay her eyes on the girl. He was right. They were indentical. Expect the girl still had her wings. The king and queen kept staring at her before the king demanded to know who she was and where she came from. Kyle told him about the orphanage that wasn't very far from the palace. The facinating thing was that her birthday, that was celebrated based on the night she had arrived to the orphanage was the very same date that Aaralyn was born. They noticed she had no wings and demanded to know what had happened to them. But instead of answering herself, she found herself listening to the other girl as she questioned if it was at the age of seven. And whether she cut them off herself or did osmeone else do it for her. Kyle told the truth and demanded back to know how the girl knew this. It turned out that the princess remembered a very painful night at that time, when she felt her wings being cut off herself. Upon hearing this story, the king and queen were sure - Kyle was Aaralyn's twin sister. Kyle stayed for the night with the family and the next day, the doctor that delived them was brought to the castle. He took one look of both Kyle and Aaralyn and immedietly fell to his knees apologizing to the king and begging for his life. The king calmly wanted to know what had happened so the doctor told him. Kyle came out first and was given to one of the nurses in the room to be cleaned. When Aaralyn was born, she was given to another nurse who then noticed that the first girl and the nurse she was handed to were gone. The searched the entire medical bay for both the baby and the nurse but found non. So, they made the descision of putting in the file that only one child was born that night, afraid of what could happen to them if it was discovered. Kyle ignited her lightsaber in that moment and launched herself in front of the doctor. She swang her lightsaber at the man's neck but when she heard the king high voice calling out her name, she stopped, only inches away from the trembling man. She looked back at the king who told her that this was not the Y'Sadian way. Kyle lowered her weapons and unignited it, though she sitll does not know why she has done this. The man was then taken away and neither girls would know of his fate. Kyle's name was changed to Kyle Fiore and she was given her rightful title of the Princess. Despite it, she kept denying it. It wasn't easy for Kyle to accept that she suddenly had a mother, a father, siblings, most of all to accept that she had a twin sister who was raised in this family and Kyle was forced to grow up in the oprhange not knowing who she was and where she belonged. Sith Apperentice It just took her a while to finally decide to go the force users the man called The Siths. As the old man had told her, she made her was to the Sith location, Coruscant. She was given Alita Velos for her master but she still had to see what kind of master she was given and whether this master would teach her well enough. United with her favorite Aunt Skills and abilities Force Powers Lightsaber Abilities Fighting skills Education Weapons Kyle has a lightsaber constructed for her by her first master, with Red Rubat core. Strictly saying, he had made it for himself and used it a long longer then she had even known him but when he was struck down by the Jedi and left to die, Kyle took it with, leaving another one behind as she practiced with the particular one more then the other. Completed Threads Age 19 *Your Pain is my Pleasure *The Aftermath on Y'Sad Category:Sith Category:New Sith Empire Category:Y'Sadian/Human Hybrid Category:Fiore Category:Character Category:The Sith Remnant Category:Revata Family Category:Sith Apprentice Category:The Sith Imperium Category:YSadian Royalty